Borehole gravimetry has now been developed into a reasonably reliable tool for oil well logging. Borehole gravimetric techniques provide an indication of the bulk density of formation rock surrounding the borehole being logged. In applications of formation gravity measurements, it is only the gravity gradient that is of interest since the gradient is related to the bulk density of the formation between the measurement stations according to well-known formulas. From this bulk density, estimates can be obtained of porosity and fluid saturation in the porous rocks of the formation. This gravity gradient has been determined by measuring the gravity difference of any two points along the formation and then dividing by the vertical distance separating the two points.
Current gravity technology measures gravity at discrete points along a formation by detecting motion of a small test mass in a gravity logging tool as the tool remains stationary. Small changes in gravitational acceleration cause this mass to move against the restoring force of a spring. Various approaches to the detection of this minute movement are possible. One such method is illustrated in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,693, to L. S. Gournay. The general arrangement of a gravimetric exploration operation as well as a conventional LaCoste and Romberg-type gravity meter of the mass-spring cmbination is shown in such Gournay patent. Also in the Gournay patent is the standard formula for computing formation bulk density from the gravity difference measurements. These gravity difference measurements must be made when the tool is motionless with respect to the formation. Such tool is not practical for making continuous measurements since there is no accurate means for eliminating the force on the test mass due to tool acceleration, and consequently, accurate gravity readings cannot be made with the tool in motion. This limitation requires that the gravity tool be stopped for a period of several minutes at each point or station along the formation at which a gravity difference measurement is desired. Gravimetric logging services now commercially available include that provided by Exploration Data Consultants (EDCON) of Denver, Colo., using a gravity meter of the type developed by LaCoste and Romberg.